Vehicle body frame is a crucial factor of bending and torsion resistance for vehicle body. A good vehicle body frame can improve the bending and torsion performance of the vehicle body, reduce the weight of the vehicle body, and achieve lightweight. However, how to effectively arrange the beams on the force transmission path to maximize and optimize its support force is a major difficulty in the field of automotive engineering technology.
Chinese patent application No. 200510112807.5 discloses a vehicle body frame which includes a front frame module connected with a passenger compartment frame module which is connected with a rear frame module. Further, the front frame module, the passenger compartment frame module and the rear frame module are connected with a lower frame module. Such a vehicle body frame may help to suitably set the vehicle size and rigidity, and improve the rigidity of the vehicle body frame at the longitudinal direction. However, this application only improves the lower structure of the vehicle body, instead of the whole structure of the vehicle body, thus the rigidity of the vehicle body at transverse direction and the vertical direction can't be enhanced.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a vehicle body frame to enhance the rigidity of the whole vehicle body.